Next to Me
Next to Me ist ein Song aus der neunzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Süße Träume, und wird von Rachel und Shelby gesungen. Shelby überrascht Rachel an der NYADA und will ihr bei ihrer Audition für "Funny Girl" helfen. Sie rät ihr, keinen Barbra-Song zu nehmen, weil die Produzenten keinen billige Kopie sehen wollen, sondern lieber eine Neuinterpretation. Shelby holt die Noten für den Song hervor und händigt sie dem Klavierspieler, welcher daraufhin anfängt zu spielen. Sie und Rachel singen gemeinsam und umarmen sich am Ende. Das Original stammt von Emeli Sandé aus ihrem Debütalbum "Our Version of Events" aus dem Jahr 2012. Lyrics Shelby: You won't find him drinking under tables Rolling dice or staying out 'til three You won't ever find him being unfaithful You will find him, you'll find him next to me Rachel: You won't find him trying to chase the devil For money, fame, for power, out of greed You won't ever find him where the rest go You will find him, you'll find him next to me Next to me Ooh, ooh Shelby: Next to me Ooh, ooh Beide: Next to me Ooh, ooh You will find him, You'll find him next to me Rachel: When the money's spent And all my friends have vanished And I can't seem to find no help or love for free Shelby: I know there's no need for me to panic 'Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me Rachel: Oh, the skies are grey And all the doors are closing Shelby: And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe (Rachel: Hard to breathe) Beide: When all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling I will find him, I'll find him next to me Rachel (Shelby): Next to me (Next to me) Beide: Ooh, ooh Rachel (Shelby): Next to me (Next to me) Beide: Ooh, ooh Rachel (Shelby): Next to me (Next to me) Beide: Ooh, ooh I will find him, I'll find him next to me Rachel: When the end has come and buildings falling down fast Shelby: When we spoilt the land and dried up all the sea Rachel: When everyone has lost their heads around us Beide: You will find him, you'll find him next to me Rachel (Shelby): Next to me (Next to me) Oh, (Ooh, Ooh) Woah! Shelby: Next to me Beide: Ooh, ooh Next to me, yeah Oh woah! You will find him, you'll find him Rachel: Next to me Shelby: Next to me, yeah! Rachel: Next to me Beide: Next to me Yeah, yeah! Shelby: Next to me (Rachel: Next to me!) Rachel: Oh, yeah Shelby: Oh, yeah Next to me Rachel: Next to me Beide: Yeah, yeah! You will find him, you'll find him next to me (Shelby: Yeah) Trivia *Das ist Shelbys letzter Song in der Serie, demnach auch das letzte Rachel-Shelby Duett. Fehler *Wenn Rachel an dem Spiegel vorbeiläuft, ist ihre Reflektion nicht zu sehen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Shelby Corcoran